


73 Questions with Bucky Barnes

by A55hole69



Series: Paint the Town [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fainting, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A55hole69/pseuds/A55hole69
Summary: "Everyone on Twitter is so thirsty. There's a hashtag and everything. It's hilarious."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Paint the Town [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	73 Questions with Bucky Barnes

Bucky was nervous, he didn't know why the hell he let Tony talk him into the interview. He paced in the lobby of the tower, waiting for the reporter to show up. Klaus was relaxed, just sitting on the reception desk, watching him freak out. 

"Pops, you're making me nervous. It's just an interview, you walk around the house, answer some questions, and they fuck off." Klaus said. 

He glared at his son, "It is not that simple for me. I'm not comfortable around people. Why do they want to interview me? I'm not even that interesting."

Klaus stepped in front of him and stopped him, "You are very interesting, how dare you say that. Also, I told you that saving a kitten from a tree would attract attention. This is your fault." 

"I hate everything." Bucky started pacing again, "Is it too late to cancel?"

"Far too late." Klaus nodded toward the glass doors where the reporters approached him. "But don't worry, pops. I got you. You're gonna be fine."

A slender man in a sleek black suit smiled at him, "Mr. Barnes, very nice to meet you."

Bucky shook his hand, he looked like a deer in head lights,"Same to you." 

He looked back at Klaus for help, and his angel of a son helped him. Klaus walked forward and shook the man's hand, "Don't worry about him, dad can be a bit shy. I'm Klaus." 

The man smiled and gave him from hand shake, "It's no problem. I'm Ryan. Thank you for getting him to do this interview."

"That was all my dad, Tony. This guy wouldn't even listen to me when I told him this was a great idea. An opportunity to make people see how sweet he really is." 

Bucky just watched as Klaus handled it almost effortlessly, it was fascinating. The way he had the reporter so engaged in the conversation. He even included the camera crew in the conversation. 

"Where should we set up?" 

"Right this way." Klaus lead the way and Bucky followed behind them silently.

But, eventually Klaus had to leave, much to Bucky's horror. They were interviewing him after all. Bucky was uncomfortable from the beginning, the make up, the lights, the camera, the man asking him questions. It was all too much.

He lead the man through the tower answering his questions. Ryan looked pretty bored without Klaus, and it was killing him. 

Until they got to the living room. It was a sight. A strange sight. Klaus was playing video games with three clones of himself. Absolutely, baffling everyone in the room. The four of them turned to them simultaneously and smiled, "Hi Ryan." 

They turned back to their video game, leaving a very freaked out camera crew and interviewer.

Bucky smiled at their reaction, seeing them baffled was oddly relaxing. He found himself calming a bit and said, "Let's move to the kitchen. Klaus is the only one that uses it. I'm ninety percent sure that kid has OCD. If we move one thing he'd kill us." 

Bucky pushed open the door to see Klaus icing a seven layer confetti cake. There was icing on his face, and his famous pink, frilly apron saying "kill the cook" was tied around his waist. 

He smiled when he saw the crew, "Hi Ryan." 

Like the others previously, he turned back to what he was doing. 

Ryan looked at Bucky, questions swimming in his eyes. Bucky decided not to acknowledge it, and play along with whatever the hell Klaus was doing. It was working.

"He stress bakes. He's in here everyday, I keep telling the kid to quit the coffee, but he's just like his dad. Geniuses and their coffee, am I right?" Bucky continued with the tour, loving the idea of six confused people following him around. "This is the gym. It's were we spar with each other, lift weights, get into that superhero shape." 

Klaus was in the ring with Wade, sword fighting, with real swords. Knowing that that this Klaus was just a clone was easier to handle. He knew that clone Klaus couldn't get hurt, but Ryan didn't know that. 

When Wade accidentally cut Klaus' right hand off, Ryan let out a scream. "Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance!"

Bucky waved them off, "Don't worry kid, he'll be fine." 

"What? His hand has been severed, he could bleed out. He could..." Ryan looked across at Klaus who spotted him.

"Ryan, meet my best friend, Wade." He waved over to him with his right hand, and Ryan fainted for just a second.

Klaus ran down to check on him, "Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" 

Ryan shook him off, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I was just a little shocked. How are you doing this?" 

Klaus looked at him innocently, "Doing what?" 

Ryan shook his head, "Nevermind." 

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Bucky asked.

Ryan sighed, "I'm fine. We can continue."

Bucky nodded, "Next is the dance studio. It's mostly where Natasha exercises, no one else in this tower dances." 

Bucky opened the door to heavy metal music playing loudly, and Nat dancing with Klaus like they were performing Swan Lake. The sight made him burst out laughing. Klaus in a pink tutu, with a tiara on his head, while Nat was just wearing sweat pants and a tank top. 

With each room Klaus was doing something extremely weird, and the crew just got used to it. They stopped asking questions knowing they would never be answered, and Bucky found the interview to be surprisingly easy. 

They caught Klaus on the roof with Peter, both wearing gas masks. They were surrounded by blue crystals, bagging it like they were drugs. A fake bloody head, and a body bag, sat next to them on the ground.

They caught him in the art room, with a nude Loki posing on a motorcycle. Klaus sat among twelve other clones, each of them either painting or sculpting Loki. 

They caught him doing blind folded target practice with Clint and Thor. Thor with an apple on his head, Clint squeezing his eyes shut in anticipation, and Klaus with a bow and arrow smiling like a maniac. 

Bucky had to stop that one. They couldn't handle a war with Asgard right now.

He found the real Klaus, at the end of the interview, meditating in Tony's workshop. Tony was giving Dum-E a tune up. Soft music played in the background of the little bots beeping. Tony looked up at him and smiled, making his day even better. 

By the end of the interview, Ryan couldn't get out of there faster. Not without a few words. 

"This was by far the weirdest interview I've ever done, and I've interviewed the Fantastic Four, the X-Men, most of the superhero teams. So that's saying something." Ryan laughed, "You have a good kid. I saw what he did for you, it freaked me out at first, but it got you to loosen up. I still want to know how he did it, but we can talk about that some other time." 

Bucky shook his hand, "It was nice meeting you. I genuinely mean that." 

"Thank you. I'll see you around, Mr. Barnes." 

Ryan walked away to the van where the rest of his crew was. 

Bucky went up to Tony's workshop to check on Klaus, make sure he didn't burn himself out. 

Klaus was asleep when he got there. Tony's bots watching over their little brother, since Tony wasn't down there. Bucky moved to the kitchen where he knew Tony would be getting his tenth cup of coffee for the day. 

And he was right, "See, it wasn't so bad." 

Bucky scoffed, "I definitely will not be doing that again. If it weren't for the puppy, that guy would have died of boredom. Ryan said we were his weirdest interview, can you believe that? I thought the X-Men would have been up there, I saw a kid that was green, and could turn people into lizards. And we won the weirdest interview. We should celebrate." 

Tony smiled, "Yes, we should. Champagne and shitty sci-fi movies tonight?" 

Bucky kissed the man on his forehead, "Hell yes." 

\----------

A week later. Klaus walked into their room, and dropped onto their bed. Waking them both. Bucky groaned, "It's too early for this." 

"Dude it's like midday." Klaus crawled between them, and sat down with his phone. "I have something to show you guys." 

"I regret having kids in moments like these." Tony groaned.

"That's all on you buddy." Klaus answered, "Seriously, the interview just dropped, and people love you." 

Bucky jumped up, "What?"

"Everyone on Twitter is so thirsty. There's a hashtag and everything. It's hilarious." 

Bucky took the phone, and read some of the tweets, "I want him to break me in half? Why would anyone want that?" 

Tony laughed and snatched the phone, "Aww, these are so sweet. Here's my favourite so far.

"I want him to rail me to death with that metal arm." Tony laughed, and so did Klaus.

"Are there any nice, wholesome ones?" Bucky asked, he was so glad he didn't have Twitter. 

Klaus scrolled for a while before stopping, "This one is probably the sweetest one." 

"I always thought he was really scary, but he's so awkward and shy. He seems like such a great dad, makes me wanna ride his face until his features rub off." 

Bucky buried his face in his hands, while the two cackled. "What is wrong with people?"

"YouTube comments would probably be better." Klaus left Twitter. It looked like he searched for a bit before stopping. "Okay, we're off to a nice start.

"Is no one going to ask how the hell Klaus is doing this? Is he cloning himself? Is he a mutant? What the hell is happening?"

Tony took the phone, "Give me that, this isn't about you. 

"Winter needs to drop his skincare routine. The dude is old enough to be my great grandfather, but looks like he just graduated college." 

"The others are just quotes from the video itself. Ooh, this one is nice.

"Tony looked so hot for that one second he was in the vid." Tony smile.

Klaus snatched his phone back from his dad. "This isn't about you either."

"I hate the internet." Bucky lay back down, pulling the covers over his head. Klaus and Tony ignored him, and went through the rest of the comments.


End file.
